schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lucy Thorne
Lucy Thorne ist die sekundäre Antagonistin aus Assassin's Creed Syndicate, wo sie als Rivalin für Evie Frye fungiert. Sie ist die rechte Hand des Templer-Großmeisters Crawford Starrick und eine Spezialistin für okkulte Artefakte wie die Edensplitter. Biographie Vergangenheit Lucy wurde als Tochter eines Teehändlers geboren und war schon als Kind sehr clever. Sie interessierte sich außerdem sehr für religiöses Wissen und Okkultismus. Als Lucy eine Teenagerin war, geriet das Teeunternehmen ihres Vaters in Gefahr. Er forderte Lucy auf, einen angemessenen Ehemann zu finden der sie versorgen könnte, falls das Geschäft untergeht. Stattdessen begann Lucy jedoch, im Laden ihres Vaters zu arbeiten und übernahm dort mehr und mehr die Kontrolle. In ihrer Freizeit erforschte Lucy jedoch nach wie vor okkulte Artefakte und sammelte antike und seltene Dokumente. Sie suchte auch Auktionen auf, um diese Dokumente zu erhalten, und überbot bei einer solchen Auktion den Templer-Großmeister Crawford Starrick. Dieser suchte Lucy später privat auf um ihr die Papiere abzukaufen aber Lucy weigerte sich. Ihre Passion für das Okkulte beeindruckte Starrick, welcher sie darauhin in den Templerorden einführte. Lucy wurde eine Spezialistin, was die Edensplitter anging, und diese Fähigkeiten wurden auch von den Templern genutzt. In ihren Jahren im Templer-Orden stieg Lucy irgendwann zur rechten Hand Crawford Starricks auf. Suche nach dem Schlüssel Sir David Brewster soll für die Templer einen Edensplitter erforschen, macht dabei jedoch keine Fortschritte. Da die Templer ungeduldig werden, wird Thorne zu Brewsters Labor nach Croydon geschickt um herauszufinden was Brewster bisher herausgefunden hat. Brewster fordert mehr Zeit; er sagt dass er noch zwei Wochen brauchen wird, Thorne erwidert jedoch dass Brewster bereits Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat und sowieso genug Zeit hat - nun erwarten die Templer Ergebnisse. Sie verrät dass sie am nächsten Tag zurückkehren wird und dass Brewster dann besser Ergebnisse vorzuweisen hat. Nachdem Thorne das Areal verlassen hat, wird Brewster jedoch von der Assassinin Evie Frye ermordet. Während er im Sterben liegt, verrät Brewster Evie jedoch dass Thorne in London bereits einem weitaus mächtigerem Edensplitter auf den Fersen ist. Evie und ihr Bruder Jacob reisen daher nach London, um die Stadt den Templern zu entreißen und um den Edensplitter zu finden. Evie kann Thorne in einem Lagerhaus finden, wo diese gerade wichtige Dokumente auf einen Karren verladen lässt. Sie befiehlt einem Templer-Handlanger, besonders Acht zu geben da die Dokumente für sie wichtiger sind als sein Leben. Daraufhin verdoppelt der Mann die Wachen und er und Thorne betreten daraufhin das Lagerhaus, wo Thorne einige Dokumente für Starrick in Empfang nehmen soll. Während sie das tut attackieren Evie und Jacob den Karren und entkommen mit einem Assassinen-Notizbuch. Thorne kann die beiden nicht aufspüren, folgt aber weiterhin den Spuren, die zum Edentuch führen. Darum suchen sie und einige Templer das verlassene Haus des Assassinen Edward Kenway auf, um dieses nach Informationen zu durchsuchen. Währenddessen infiltrieren aber auch Evie und ihr Verbündeter Henry Green das Haus und finden eine versteckte Kammer, die sich durch das Betätigen einiger Tasten auf dem Klavier öffnet. Das Klavierspiel wird jedoch von einer Templerin gehört, die Thorne alarmiert. Die beiden betreten den Musikraum, allerdings können Evie und Henry den Raum von innen verschließen. Während die wutentbrannte Thorne und die Templer versuchen, den Raum aufzubrechen, entkommen Henry und Evie durch einen zweiten Ausgang. Aus dem Zimmer haben sie ein Dokument enthalten, welches den Standort eines wichtigen Schlüssels, der zum Finden des Edentuchs benötigt wird, beschreibt. Rivalität mit Evie Frye Thorne wird zu einem Templer-Treffen berufen, in dem den Templern offenbart wird dass ihr Mit-Verschwörer John Elliotson von Jacob Frye getötet wurde. Obwohl einige der Templer besorgt sind, dass JAcob ihnen Probleme machen können, sehen Starrick und Thorne diesen eher als geringes Problem an. Thorne offenbart dass ihre Nachforschungen fast abgeschlossen sind und dass ihnen Jacob Frye bald keine Probleme mehr machen kann. Als Starrick sich nach der Schwester Evie erkundigt, schwört Thorne dass sie diese persönlich ausweiden wird. Da sie die Karte aus Kenways Haus nicht besitzt, verfolgt Thorne stattdessen Evie Frye um den Standort des Schlüssels zu finden. Der Schlüssel befindet sich in einem versteckten Raum in der Kuppel der St. Paul Kathedral und nachdem Evie den Schlüssel an sich genommen hat, konfrontiert Thorne sie. Thorne fordert den Schlüssel aber Evie weigert sich ihn auszuhändigen, da die Templer das Edentuch nur wollen um ihre Macht auszuweitern. Thorne erwidert dass die Gründe der Assassinen noch billiger sind - sie wollen das Tuch damit die Templer es nicht haben können. Sie behauptet dass es zu den Assassinen passt, den Schlüssel zu ewigem Leben in der Hand zu halten und zu feige zu sein, ihn zu nutzen. Evie fragt ob ewiges Leben das ist, von dem Throne denkt dass es das Tuch verleiht. Thorne behauptet jedoch dass es nicht wichtig ist was sie persönlich denkt und attackiert Evie. In dem Kampf kann Evie Thorne in eine Wand schleudern, diese wirft jedoch eine Rauchbombe auf Evie und versucht in dem Chaos, Evie mit einem Dolch zu erstechen. Evie kann Thornes Attacken jedoch abwehren und schleudert Thorne aus dem Fenster des Raums. Thorne kann sich an Evies Halskette festhalten, an der auch der Schlüssel hängt, und will Evie mit sich in den Tod ziehen. Die Kette reißt jedoch und Thorne fällt hinab, kann den Sturz jedoch überleben und hält nun zudem den Schlüssel zum Edentuch in den Händen. Währenddessen hat Jacob Frye jedoch eine weitere Templerin ermordet - Starricks Cousine Pearl Attaway. Kurz nachdem Starrick diese Information erhalten hat wird er von Thorne aufgesucht, der fordert dass Frye der Prozess gemacht wird. Thorne behauptet jedoch dass Pearl keine Gerechtigkeit, sondern Rache wollen würde aber Starrick behauptet, dass sie nicht zulassen können dass ihre Emotionen die legalen Strukturen der Stadt in Gefahr bringen. Thorne beschwichtigt ihn und behauptet, dass sich das ganze im Verborgenen abspielen wird; sie will Evie Frye an den Galgen bringen um Jacob aus der Reserve zu locken und sie plant, Jacob zu häuten wenn er auftaucht um sie zu retten. Starrick akzeptiert dass dies wohl geschehen muss, rät ihr aber keine Risiken einzugehen. Tod im Tower Lucy folgt einer falschen Fährte, nach der das Edentuch im Tower of London versteckt sein soll. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie dadurch Hochverrat betrieb, führt Lucy eine Templergruppe zum Tower, den sie einnehmen. Lucys Männer verkleiden sich als königliche Wachen, wodurch es scheint als wäre im Tower alles in Ordnung. Die wahren Mitglieder der königlichen Leibwache werden gefangen genommen und eingesperrt. So werden auch die anderen Wachen im Tower ausgetrickst, die von der Machtübernahme gar nichts mitbekommen haben und nun unbewusst Seite an Seite mit Lucys Templern Dienst schieben. Innerhalb des Towers suchen Lucy und ihre Templer nach dem Edentuch, finden aber nichts. Zur selben Zeit infiltriert Evie Frye den Tower und befreit die gefangenen Wachen. Sie verbündet sich mit ihnen und lässt sich zum Schein von einem der Wachmänner, welcher so tut als wäre er einer von Lucys Leuten, gefangennehmen. Dies gewährt den beiden Eintritt in die St. John's Chapel, wo Lucy sich gerade aufhält. Als scheinbare Gefangene wird Evie vor Lucy gebracht, die wissen will wo sich das Edentuch tatsächlich befindet. Als Evie näher kommt stürzt diese sich jedoch auf Lucy. Obwohl Lucy sich mit einem Kerzenleuchter zu verteidigen versucht, weicht Evie dem Schlag aus und rammt Lucy eine Klinge in den Hals. Während Lucy an ihrem eigenen Blut erstickt, fragt sie Evie was sie von dem Tod Thornes hat. Sie verrät dass sie immer nur den Templerinteressen gefolgt ist und dass Evie und die Assassinen naiv sind, da sie Macht vermeiden, gleichzeitig aber auch verhindern dass die Templer diese nutzen um die Menschheit voranzubringen. Lucy verrät, dass sie hofft dass Evie das Edentuch niemals findet da sie keine Ahnung hat, über welche Kräfte es wirklich verfügt. Evie fordert Lucy auf es ihr zu verraten, diese weigert sich jedoch und stirbt. Nach ihrem Tod bekämpfen die Wachen des Towers Lucys Soldaten und können das Gelände zurückerobern. Währenddessen lässt Crawford Starrick in seinem Büro einen Brief aufsetzen. In ihm addressiert er Thorne und dankt ihr, dass sie ihn dabei unterstützt hat, die Zukunft der Stadt zu sichern. Er möchte allerdings seine Partnerschaft mit Thorne auflösen, da das Edentuch von nur einem getragen werden kann. Er verspricht ihr, ihr bis ins Alter eine angemessene Summe Geld zu zahlen und dankt ihr erneut für ihre Dienste. Nachdem der Brief fertig ist, taucht jedoch ein Diener auf der Starrick offenbart dass Thorne ermordet und der Schlüssel gestohlen wurde. Galerie BrewsterThorne.png|Thorne trifft sich mit Brewster LucySchwörtRache.png LucyKlavier.png LucyTee.png LucyBöse.png LucyNeueMission.png LucyMitEvie.png LucyEndkampf.png Navigation Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Assassin's Creed-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Tot